Love with Lola
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What does Lilly/Lola wanna do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set in an alternate reality. Miley and Lilly are 17 years old.**

* * *

**Love with Lola**

**Miley and Lilly ( dressed as Hannah and Lola, of course ) step out of the limo outside Miley's house. They has just come back from another Hannah-concert.**

"Awesome concert tonight, Hannah!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, Lola! The audience love me." says Miley.

"So, miss Montana..." says Lilly with a smile. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Why don't we head up to the Hannah-closet and get out of these outfits?" says Miley.

"I've got another suggestion. To get out of our clothes is part of it, but we're also gonna keep the wigs on." says Lilly.

"Why?" says Miley confused.

"Because...this is about Hannah and Lola, not Miley and Lilly." says Lilly.

"I listen..." says Miley.

"First...you're not too tired are you?" says Lilly.

"Nope! I've got a lot of power in me." says Miley with confidence.

"Awesome! You're gonna need some power for what I have in mind, Hannah." says Lilly.

"Oh! Lookin' forward to see exactly what that is, _**Lola**_!" says Miley, saying Lola with a very girly melodic tone.

"You'll like it, Hannah. At least I hope so..." says Lilly. "Now, let's head up to your room."

The 2 girls walk up to Miley's bedroom. Lilly close the door and begin to giggle.

"Now, step one!" says Lilly as she take off her dress, but leave her pink Lola-wig on.

Now Lilly ( or should we say Lola...? ) stand in front of Miley in just bra and panties.

"Wow! Ya got one heck of a body, miss Lola." says Miley.

"Sexy best friend say what...?" says Lilly out loud. Lilly is surprised of what Miley said, but also happy.

"Hey, Lilly Truscott! That's my line. Wait a sec...ya said _**sexy **_best friend. Yup, my line for sure, Lils. I was about to call you the sexy best friend." says Miley.

"Hannah, please let me look upon your superstar-body..." says Lilly in a childish little voice as she goes down on her knees in front of Miley and does the puppy dog-face.

"Try not to pee in your panties when you'll see my awesome body, Lola." says Miley, now sounding like a mix of a dominatrix and an evil queen.

Miley take off her jacket, tank top and jeans.

Now Miley is only wearing her bra and panties...and her Hannah-wig.

"Oh my gosh! I'm not worthy..." says Lilly.

"Yes you are!" says Miley. "You're my sister in arms, Lola Luftnagle."

"Awww! Thanks, Hannah!" says Lilly with a soft sweet little voice. Lilly's eyes sparkle like gem-stones.

"What are you so happy about, huh?" says Miley, teasing her best friend a little in a cute friendly way.

"Just love to be near you, Hannah Montana." says Lilly.

"Awww! Lil' Lola!" says Miley as she pull Lilly into a hug.

"Awww! Hannah!" says Lilly.

"Now I see what you want to do tonight, miss Lola." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"And do you like it...?" says Lilly, afraid that Miley might end the fun right there.

"Yup!" says Miley with a cute smirk.

"Okey! Step two!" says Lilly as she take off her bra.

"Should I take off my bra too?" says Miley.

"Yeah, you should." says Lilly with a smile.

Miley take off her bra.

"Nice tits!" says Lilly.

"Ya got some nice tits yourself, Lola." says Miley.

"Thanks, Hannah!" says Lilly.

Lilly wrap her amrs around Miley's waist and pull her along down onto the bed. Then Lilly begin to make out with Miley.

"Awww!" says Miley as she begin to kiss back.

Miley and Lilly make out on the bed so wild that Miley's wig fall off.

"Oops!" says Miley.

"It's okey, we don't need to role-play anymore." says Lilly as she pull off her own wig.

"No, we don't, Lils!" says Miley.

"Miley...am I your new girlfriend now?" says Lilly.

"Yes, Lilly. You're my new girlfriend." says Miley.

"So, girlfriend..." says Lilly. "Wanna keep going?"

"Yeah!" says Miley as she start to lick Lilly's tits.

"Oh my gosh!" says a happy Lilly. "That feels soo good, Miley."

"I'm happy that ya like it." says Miley.

"Now I wanna do that to you." says Lilly.

"Okey!" says Miley.

Lilly start to lick Miley's tits.

"Ya do that so nice, Lilly!" says Miley with her southern accent.

"Thank you, Miley." says Lilly.

"Now, let's get out of our panties too." says Miley.

Both girls pull off their panties and are now completely naked.

"Kiss me, please..." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly start to make out again.

"Pretty awesome night, huh?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, thanks to a girl named Lola Luftnagle who started it." says Miley with a smile.

"Lola's smart sometimes..." says Lilly.

"She's awesome...and so is Lilly Truscott. I love 'em both." says Miley.

"And I love both Hannah and Miley." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly fall asleep with a smile on the face.

"I love you, girlfriend." says both of them before they fall asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
